


Swift Horse and White Tree

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Three drabbles featuring Éowyn and Faramir.1. Éomund's Daughter - Éowyn greets her father, who has come back from fighting an Orc raid.2. Dark Briars - The prince lies sleeping under a witch's curse. (Second person, fairy tale AU.)3. The White Tree - After the war, Faramir tells Éowyn the history of the White Tree.





	1. Éomund's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éowyn greets her father, who has come back from fighting an Orc raid.

Éowyn ran outside when she heard the hoofbeats. “Father!”

Éomund bent to pick her up without slowing, and she was lifted onto the stallion’s broad back, wrapped in a fold of her father’s cloak with its familiar scent of sweat and horses.

“Éowyn-daughter. All’s well at home?”

“Yes,” Éowyn said eagerly. “Did you kill many Orcs?”

Éomund laughed. “We did, and with small loss.”

Arrived at the stables, Éomund pulled off his crested helm and handed it to Éowyn. “Take this inside while I tend Anmod.” The helm was heavy in her arms, but she would not let it fall.


	2. Dark Briars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince lies sleeping under a witch's curse. (Second person, fairy tale AU.)

Your father defied an evil witch, and now the witch’s curse has fallen upon you: you were pricked by a dart and fell into a sleep like death.

It is not a restful sleep; you dream of fire, your father’s voice raised in anger, your people dying in battle. You cannot move to help them; the witch’s spell holds you fast, twining around you like black thorny briars.

You dream of a golden-haired woman, laughing in defiance, who cuts through the briars with her sword and sets you free. And you long to awaken, so you can see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Faramir as the Sleeping Beauty who falls into a cursed sleep because of the witch(-king) . . .


	3. The White Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Faramir tells Éowyn the history of the White Tree.

“Tell me of the White Tree,” Éowyn says. She knows it is the emblem of Gondor, but that alone does not explain the joy and reverence in Faramir’s face when he kneels beside the young sapling planted by Aragorn.

Faramir speaks eagerly of Tol Eressëa and Númenor, Isildur and his wife. This is no dry book-history to him; he tells it like one of her people’s songs, handed down in living speech and memory. When he finishes, he bows his head and says, “I wish that Boromir--”

Éowyn takes his hand, and sees his face light up for her alone.


End file.
